Another Winx
by storywriter155
Summary: A whole new winx club must zoom into action!  Who and what will they face?  I'm not good at summaries but read and review to find out what happens!  It gets much more exciting as the chapters progress.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everybody! I don't mean to copy any other winx stories and mine has its own twists which make it different. It gets much more exciting I don't own anything but my own characters. Please review or message me, and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Please tell me what you think! Review!_

**Another Winx Club**

**Preview-**

On Earth...

Charity's pov

"What's going on?", I whispered to myself as I put on my slippers on and peeked downstairs. "Oh no another fight!", I hushed myself and listened.

"I can't believe...", my mom shouted before she was interrupted by my dad.

"You can vote for the person you want, and I can vote for the person I want."

"Yes, I know but you agreed you would vote for Harvy Jones as the president!"

"If you didn't peek into my booth you wouldn't of known and thats probably illegal or something", my dad answered back. He gets mad very slowly but right now he... ya... not so much.

"Waaaaaaaa waaaaaa."

"Oh great you woke up Elle," my mom yelled again.

"Me!" my dad said, well actually yelled.

Elle is my one and a half year old sister. She's my only sister actually. She could sleep through a lot but obviously not this. This was the second or third fight my parents had in month. The fights are always about something dumb too. I just wish I could do something like if I had magic powers like Morgana and Queen Nebula and Roxy and all the other Earth fairies. "I wish... " my voice trailed off. I dragged myself back into my bedroom and fell asleep at the foot of my bed.

Elsewhere...

"Mwhahahah, once I kill the leader I will have complete control over the planets. They will be helpless! Hahahah", and evil voice snickered and shrieked.

_Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 1 A Thursday Morning

_Ok chapter 1 , I know this chapter is confusing, the other chapters won't be. Beginning chapters usually aren't the best, but here it is! Please review! it helps so much in making our story better._

_I only own my characters._

**Chapter 1. A Thursday Morning**

Charity's pov

" Wow a day to get to know the students and teachers before school starts. What a great idea! This school might not be that bad after all," I said.

"It says here you get a map around the school, your own schedule, your locker number and class number too," my mom said.

"Sounds like fun... sorta," I replied.

"When is it?," I asked.

"August 19."

"That's tomorrow!"

A couple houses down,

Kai's pov

"Gracias", I said.

"Completed session three in Learning A New Language Fast," my laptop answered in its monotone voice.

"Kai! Kai! ", my mom said over the intercom.

I flipped my switch and yelled "Yeeeeeeessss".

"I have mail for you."

"Ok I'll get it in a second."

"Hmmm... blah blah blah.. go to school tomorrow ok"

Down the block...

Elvira's pov-

No one is home, oh well.

Next door...

Emmy's Mom's pov

"Why hello I am . Where's Emmy? on a protest for 'going green'. What's she like? well she loves plants with all her heart thats for sure. I just baked some sugar cookies would you like one? No, oh ok. I have to do what? Check my mail ok. Oh look at this Emmy's going to meet new friends at school tomorrow.

Down the street

Jaz's pov

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeee. "Yo I'm Jaz. Ok..ok.. my full name is Jasmin. I was playing my saxophone. Check my mail? my mom already did. Yes, I got a paper saying I should go to my school tomorrow. "Rrrrrrrrrrreeeeeee.

A house away,

Kivi's pov

"Waaaaaaaawaaaaaaa."

"Shhhshhh",I whispered trying to ease Sam.

"Kivi you have to go to school tomorrow to meet the other students and teachers", my mom said.

"Ok. I have to go to school tomorrow", I said in my baby voice to my little bro Sam.

"Abbaa", he replied as I picked him up out of his baby cradle. He is only 2 years old. "Emee".

That's what he calls me.

"Hi Kivi!", my best friend Katie said. "Isn't it exciting that we both are gonna go to school tomorrow!"

"Yes it is!", I replied back.

A block away...

Partenope's pov-

"We are gonna go to school tomorrow for papers and meeting people!", I yelled in Zilpha's ear. "Oops hehe sorry about that but isn't it exciting! We'll meet new friends and hopefully we'll been in the same class! Yaaaa." Zilpha nodded.

Faragonda, the head of Alfea, and other teachers at Alfea gathered together with teachers and leaders from Red Fountain to Majix and beyond to discuss the fate of 5 planets and a sun. These were no ordinary planets though, they contain riches and gems hidden away from hundreds of years ago and some of the most powerful spells and potions. Unfortunately, the leader that could see the future has just died! The death was sudden, the other guardians are in disarray and someone must save the planets! They had already been raided in little areas by pirates, but many feared old enemies would arise. This feared the council greatly.

"Faragonda you can't be serious," a woman from Majix shouted. "We must get the Winx involved."

"They need rest," Faragonda replied calmly.

"Faragonda is right Tamela, they do need rest and they might want to stay on Earth for good."

"They are the best we have! We can't just let them live on Earth!"

After days of discussing Faragonda finally won out. They had decided they would find 5 or 6 fairies from Earth, then train them so they could protect the Planets.

_Please _Review!


	3. Chapter 2 Class 12

**Chapter 2- Class 12**

Charity's pov

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and sausages. "Ahh, another day. I better get ready to go to school. What should I wear?" I got ready and finally ended up wearing a red skirt and red and white tie-dyed shirt with red high heels.

"Hi mom" I said.

"Hello sweetie, I made pancakes and sausages for you. They're on the table."

"Thanks mom." I gobbled up the pancakes and sausages like I hadn't eaten in days. "Yum!"

"The school's only a few blocks away so you can walk there (we just moved)."

"Ok mom" I replied.

"I'd better get going, don't wanna be late. Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie, have a good time."

I grabbed my purse and jacket and walked out the door. We just moved here about 2 months ago. I looked around, it was a pretty typical neighborhood houses 10 or 15 yards apart, a sidewalk, and a nicely paved road. Our house was very nice 2 floors and an awesome basement. The bedrooms were on the top floor and everything else was on the first floor except some lounge chairs and lamps in our cozy basement. All the houses looked pretty much like that except one that looked like haunted mansion, "Uhuhuh, creepy". I started walking towards the school, I could see it from my house. Suddenly a door opened in the house next to me.

"Goodbye mom", a girl about my age said (I'm 14). She had short black hair and tannish skin. She was wearing blue jeans and a yellow strap shirt and yellow flip-flops.

She walked up to me. "Hi, I'm Kai. Did you just move in?"

"Uh.. yes, I live next door. My name is Charity.

"Hi Charity, are you going to Brookeland Middleschool? I am."

"Yes" I replied. We talked all the way over to the Middleschool. I learned that she is an only child and she was adopted when she was very young. She knows 3 languages and she is learning a 4th one- Spanish online. "Well bye" I said. "I hope we'll be in the same class" I said sincerely.

"Yes" she said.

"Attention students! Please settle down! Thank-you. I will read off your name and your locker number. Once you hear yours please go to that locker and you will find your books, class number, and an assortment of papers. DO NOT LOSE ANY OF THE PAPERS!", she yelled suddenly.

"Woa I didn't see that coming" I mumbled under my breath.

She began reading of the names- "James Arns locker 45, Amy Atter locker 76..."

After a couple minutes I heard my name called I had locker 23. As I was walking over to my locker, I bumped into someone.

"Hey! look where your going next time" a girl said.

"Sorry" I said. I'm Charity.

"I'm Jaz."

"Well, hi" I said. She was wearing a dark purple mini dress with a leggings and high-heeled purple boots. Her black hair was wildly about, it looked clean and smooth so I figured she must have put it like that on purpose.

"So what class are you in..." I started to say before I realized she had walked away when I wasn't looking.

I walked up to my locker and looked inside. An American History book, a Chemistry and a Outer Space book, a grammer and writing books, a HUGE math book, and an assortment of art and cooking books. There was also a red folder with a bunch of papers in it. I looked through the papers a here it is "I'm in class 12 in 9th grade" I said in unison.

"Hi, I'm in that class too" she said. "My name's Emmy.

"Hi, I'm Charity.

"That's a nice name" she said. She was wearing a green dress with the recycle symbol on the front. She had a 'Save the Environment' hat and green shoes. She was wearing her dark brown hair with green highlights in a bun on her head it had a leaf in it. Her earings hung low, they were green 4-leaf clovers. We talked for a while, but she wanted to talk to someone else so I continued on my way to classroom 12. I walked by two girls, one was wearing a blue T-shirt and blue jeans, she had very short pure blonde hair. The other one was wearing a pink and green skirt and shirt with pink

sandal\high heels her brown hair in two ponytails down her back. One of their crayons rolled over to me.

"Here you go" I said handing them the crayon.

"Thanks" the second one said. "I'm Kivi and and this is Katie" the second one said.

"I'm Charity."

Then over the speakers the same voice that said all the locker numbers said "Students please go to your classrooms."


	4. Chapter 3 Name, Favorite Color,

_My 3rd chapter wow already! this is going quick. Keep reading and PLEASE review!_

**Chapter 3- Name, Favorite Color, Favorite Thing to Do**

I approached my classroom door when I looked down the corridor. I saw a couple of girls... they looked like a gang. One of them looked over at me.

"Hey look everybody a new person" they all laughed, snickered, and stared at me. The leader started walking towards me. My fingers went num but I managed to open the classroom door and I hurried in. Inside it was much more pleasant. I looked around the classroom it was a good size classroom. Their were 12 seats facing towards a white board and the teacher's desk. The walls were decorated brightly and the whole room just sent out a happy feeling. I saw the teacher she had straight brown hair and a navy blue dress.

"Hello and your name is?"

"I'm Charity Evans."

"Hello Charity, I am Ms. Avre Pider."

I looked at all the people already here. There's Kai (yes!), Emmy, Jaz, Kivi, and a couple of people I didn't know. I picked out a seat in the front of the classroom next to Kai and Emmy. "Hi" I said to them.

"Hi" Emmy said back. Then she started talking about some endangered plant in a country I'd never heard of and so I sorta blocked her out. Suddenly the door to the classroom opened and one of the gangsters walked through. I gasped.

"Welcome, I am ."

"Heeeheeee" she chuckled under her breath as she looked around the classroom. She had an evil grin on her face as she sat down in the farthest back seat in the class. "I'm Elvira" she said like she was a princess.

Emmy leaned over to me and said "Woa look at her." I didn't really know how to respond so I said.

"Yeah. Wow."

"Now that everyone is here, I'd like to welcome you to Brookeland Middleschool" said. She listed the rules of the classroom and pointed out things about the school. "This school has just been finished in the past months. So all of us a teachers are new too, if you have any questions or comments please feel free to ask." A few people asked questions but once they were all answered she said we should play a get-to-know-each-other game. Everyone was looking around and thinking 'were not babies', but we didn't have much choice so we played the game anyway. We went around and said our name, favorite color, and then you favorite thing to do (I don't know why she called this a game).

"I'm Parthenope, my favorite color is green, and I like to mix different chemicals together."

"Zilpha, black, be silent" she said.

"Well, hello I am Emmy but you can call me Em or Emma or Emmy and my favorite thing to do is save the environment. My favorite color is green. Did you know that... " then she started off about the endangered animal thing again. In about 5 min. of non-stop chatting politely cut her off.

"I'm Charity, my favorite color is red, and my favorite thing to do would probably be play with my 1 1\2 year old sis- Elle."

"Hello, I am Kai. I have two favorite colors- blue and yellow, my favorite thing is to do is discover about my past because I am adopted.

"Jaz, dark purple, and I like playing my saxophone and listening to jazz music."

"I'm Kivi, pink, and drawing."

"Katie, I don't really have a favorite, I like them all. My favorite thing to do is playing with Kivi." Kivi blushed.

"I'm Sara, my favorite color is pink and I like playing with my pets."

"Elvira, muddy yellow, and evil purple, and I love beating up people." Ms. Pider had a strange expression on her face.

"I'm Charley and don't say that's a boy name, I know already! My favorite color is blue and I like eating.

They must of split the girls and boys, I thought.

"Well thats everyone, oh except me. My name is Ms. Avre Pider, my favorite color is blue and I like to teach all of you" she said with a grin on her face.

_Ok so we found out a little about everyone in the class. Next chapter friends are made and groups form. !Review!_


	5. Chapter 4 I Need Fairies

_Hello, I'm back again with my 4th chapter. I'm sorry for it being such a short chapter. :( I will try to make it longer next time. Please tell me what you think! I welcome anonymous reviews. :D_

**Chapter 4- "I Need Fairies"**

Charity's pov

After a couple more hours the 'school day' was over. I walked out of the big entry doors and down the steps. Kai, Emmy, and Jaz followed me. We had talked and discovered we all lived right by each other. We all became fast friends. "Oh no!" Jaz said. I looked over to see what she was looking at- the gangsters! They started to walk over.

"Uh... what should we do?" Emmy said panicking. They were about twice as big as us. They walked towards us the leader first, then a couple people following her. One of them was the one in our class. Kai signalled that we should run, I signalled back to Jaz and Emmy. They nodded.

"One. two, three..." I said. At three we all took of running back to our houses. It was actually sort of funny, seeing the look on their faces.

**"**Hh hh hh" I was panting when I got home. No one was home my mom was at one of her lady groups, my baby sis was probably at daycare, and my dad works all the time from 5am to 8pm. I never get to see him except at nighttime for a couple of hours. I looked at the clock, it was 11: 30am. No wonder I was so hungry! I pulled out some leftovers- pizza and a bag of carrots. I sat on the couch while eating and flipped through the channels. I found one talking about the Winx Club I listened.

Ding-a-Ling, I picked up the phone. "Hello, who is this?" I answered.

"It's Emmy, check channel 45."

"Yeah, I'm watching it right now." I walked back to the couch with my wireless phone on speaker.

"Yes, that's right. Faragonda from Alfea, the school for fairies, has asked that fairies that have discovered their powers go to a Fairy Headquarter place. At the Headquarters you will be transported to Alfea. They have not said why except that it is an emergency. Breaking news..." she repeated the whole thing again.

"Wow" I replied.

"Yeah!" we chatted awhile about the winx club and magic powers until my mom came back, and I ate dinner and went to bed. Then I went to sleep wondering what the future would have in store for me and my friends.

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 5 Magical Powers

_Hello everyone. I am back again with another chapter for you! Please review!_

_A Thx to- _**ChrisJan34 **_and _**miko64735**_ for reviewing! Here it is Chapter 5!_

**Another Winx**

**Chapter 5- Magical Powers**

Jaz's pov

I was just gonna practicing my instrument. I was unpacking it out of the case. I started to play a few notes on my saxophone just warm-up notes. Eeeeeee, my saxophone squealed the highest note a saxophone could play. "What!" I said out loud. "I've never even gotten close to that note. I stood there stunned for 5 minutes. "Woa, that felt magical." I'm going crazy now, I thought to myself.

Faragonda's pov

I was looking over entry papers to Alfea. Suddenly, I felt a strong burst of energy. "Ahh" I said out loud. "I wonder what that was?" I said out loud. It was a melodius burst of energy. At first I thought Musa had done something, but in a little while I didn't think so it didn't feel like Musa's magic. I called Musa anyway.

"Hey, its Musa."

"Hello Musa, it's Faragonda." I talked to her about the burst of energy. She said she would keep an eye out for a magical girl that might not know she was a fairy.

Back on Earth...

Charity's pov

"Come on mom, I was gonna go to Emmy's house" Charity said.

"Honey, I'm sorry. This is urgent, I'll be back around 11am. Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll watch Elle" I said unhappily. After my mom had left for whatever 'important' thing she had to do, I walked outside. Right beside our house there is a little oak tree. I walked over to it and sat down right beside it. I was feeling powerful, like magical or something. I started thinking about the Winx Club when a couple of birds took my attention.

Twweet, the one said. The other one responded in multiple jabbers and tweets. They looked like they were fighting! "Poor birdies" I said. They started trying to peck viciously at one another. I closed my eyes and reached into that powerful feeling. After a few seconds, I stood up. I looked for the birds, they weren't fighting. "Sweet" I said impressed with myself, but still frightened a lot. What had just happened? I asked myself.

Elvira's pov

"Another day of being mean, how relaxing. I feel powerful, magically powerful, dark magic. Hahahaha" I raised my hands, nothing happen (or so I thought).

Down the block a huge thunderstorm appears out of nowhere. Crash! Thunder and lightning are bombing the city.

Emmy's pov

I was outside planting a little plant in my garden, when the sun disappeared and huge thunder clouds formed. Lightning started striking everywhere. This all happen in only a few minutes! What was I going to do this plant was too young it couldn't survive a storm. Suddenly I felt oddly magical. I focused all my energy on the plant. It began to grow and grow and grow until it was many more inches taller than it had been. "Oh my...!" I was stunned at what I had done. I quickly ran inside then I took a nap. I was very exhausted from doing that, whatever it was. I was going crazy.

Faragonda's pov

"Oh, my!" I kept feeling strong bursts of energy. They were all good magic except one was dark magic. They were very powerful, and I believed new fairies were discovering their magic on Earth. How exciting! I just hoped they would come here in time. There was something special about them. So I called my fairy watcher on Earth (it's not the Winx).

Back on Earth, Kai had discovered her power so had Kivi, Parthenope, Zilpha, and Kivi. They were all amazed at what they could do (actually most of them thought they were going crazy or dreaming).

_Ok! Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm trying ok. Next chapter some of them have a meeting and discuss their powers. I will try to have the chapter out soon probably before the New Year 2011! wow this year went quick! Hmm... I need to write 2010 more. I don't feel like I've written it enough. 2010, 2010, 2010, 2010..._


End file.
